Love x Rivals x Assassins families
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: Youngest of 8 childs, professional assassin, that was the way how Amy Flyingdeath passed her 12 years of life. One day, Amy ran away from home and headed to the Hunter Exam searching for something to entertain herself. What will happen in the exam? Who, and what kind of people will she meet? Will she make friends, or maybe even something more?
1. The Hunter Exam

I arrived to the place where the exam was supposed to start, there weren't that much people in there, I was the numper 103. In there there were some pretty strange and creepy people.

When I sat down not far away from a silver-haired boy who seemed to be around my age, a fat man approached me not in a very soft way and he looked pretty creeped out.

- Hi there, little girl! - the fat man said - I'm Tompa, what's your name? - he asked with stupidly fake smile plastered on his face.

- My name's Amy! It's very nice to meet you sir! - I answered, looking completely angelic and innocent.

- Very nice to meet you too, Amy-chan! I'm Tompa! - he complimented. - Say, would you like a drink to make a toast to our new friendship?

- Yes, I would really appreciate that Tompa-san! - I said faking a really bright smile, luckily I was train for almost everything since I was little.

- Here ya go! - he said handing me the juice can. - Look, I have to go but, see ya later little girl!

- Bye Tompa-san! - I said looking at him.

He seemed really nervous, but I just shrugged it off. I opened de juice can and smelled it, so that was it, I was about to take a sip when someone interrupted me:

- Stop, don't drink it! - I turned around, it was the silver haired boy I've seen earlier.

- And why? - I asked, getting a bit annoyed at the boy, he seemed pretty familiar... but I don't remember where from.

- Because it has... - he started to say, but I didn't let him finish.

- ... laxants in it!? I know, I can say by the smell! - I finished for him.

- You know and your still going to drink it! - he stated. - Are you dumb, or what?

- I'm not dumb, poison does not affect me, so I'm not worried! - I said while drinking the juice.

- Poison doesn't affect you... I see! - he said while doing a thinking face. - Want to scare the fat man?

- You can bet I want! - I said smirking - What's your plan?

- Just go there and ask for more juice! What do ya think? - he said copying my smirk. - By the way, I'm Killua!

- Nice to meet you Killua, my name's Amy! - I answered shaking his hand. - And I think his face is going to be priceless!

- Me too! - he said snickering.

I got up with Killua's help and we saw a creepy clown-like guy that made an enormous scene causing a man's arms to disappear, and I heard him saying:

- Next time you bump into someone, say sorry! - and giving a creepy smirk that made everyone give one or two steps back.

Me and Killua kept walking on Tompa's direction. The men there were huge and were looking at me like I was some steak or whatever, it was creeping the hell out of me, I guess Killua noticed because he got closer to me and put his arm around my waist while glaring at the huge men, clearly making them scare of him.

When we arrived by Tompa's side, Killua still had his grasp on me. We were right behind the old man, Killua was the first to talk:

- Hey, Tompa-san... - he called.

The fat man turned to face us and made an undescribable face that almost caused me to burst out laughing, I grabbed onto Killua's arm and hid my face in it so no one could see my snickering.

- Yes, what do you want, Killua-kun, Amy-chan? - the fat man asked with a REALLY nervous smile directed to us.

Killua sensed my snickering against his arm what caused him to smirk, since I wasn't able to keep scaring the the hell out of the fat man he continued for me.

- We're still thirsty, do you have any more of that juice? - Killua asked trying an innocent smile and passing carefully my face from his arm to his chest to hide better my laughing face, though it made me blush a little since he also held me with his arm.

- Yeah, of course! - Tompa answered completely freked out, he handed the drinks over to Killua's empty hand very shakily, I could sense his nervous actions so I had to tighten my grip on Killua to bury my face even deeper to hide my still growing laughter.

- If you're worried about my health, poisons don't affect me! Nor her! - Killua said smirking at the fat man's reaction making him even more nervous. - Thanks old man! - he said and lead me away from the group of males.

- I'M NOT AN OLD MAN! - we heard Tompa screamed to us. I bursted out laughing and Killua did the same.

-It was preety fun, don't you think? - Killua asked happily to me.

- Yeah, I can't believe he got that much nervous. It was so... ridiculous! - I answered between breaths.


	2. Amy Flyingdeath - character info

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Height: about 5 inches smaller than Gon

Weight: 38 Kg

Hair: straight, light pink and about shoulder lenght

Eye Color: right eye is light blue and the left eye is light green

Special abilities: the girls which have the original blood of the Flyingdeath family (Amy's recently the only one) flowing through their veins have a special 'ability'. The ability is, when they go into assassin mode (voluntarily or not), they are able to summon a pair of butterfly wings and some carnivorous butterflies that cover their opponent and devour him to death, slow and painfully.

Clothes: she usually wears her purple dress and ballerina stunts and her dark blue long socks and sport shorts under the dress (something like this: cgi/set?id=99554942 )

Likes: all kind of sweets (who doesn't?); purple color; animals

Dislikes: annoying people; weird looking things; meat; her brothers

Personality: a bit easy going (not much though); kind; not that innocent (at all); a bit proud; also very caring for those who are close to her and also a bit clumsy. But when she's mad and loses control turns out to be like Killua when he's in his assassin mode.

Family: 2 of her great grandparents (Koichi and Saori), her grand mothers (Silai and Varine), 1 of her grandfathers (Kaito), her parents (Kumo and Yama) and her 7 older brothers (James, Chase, Mesoru, Frederic, Somaru, John and Phillip).

Amy doesn't like her family that much, they always made her those terrific trainings and she always had to do what she was told to do. Her brothers are always making her do what their mother granny Varine say, on the opposite, since she's the only daughter, she has always been dad's little girl, and since Kumo is the current family leader, she uses to get what she wants, it's the same thing about the previous leaders (granddad Kaito and great grandpa Koichi) who absolutely love the little girl.

Background story: it's pretty much like Killua's


	3. The First Phase x New Friends

- Yeah, it was! - said Killua, still giggling.

Suddenly a ringing sound is heard and a man pops up out of nowhere. He was wearing a suit, but what was **really** strange was the fact that under the amazingly curled mustache, there was **no** mouth. I was pretty freaked out when he started talking, due to the no-mouth fact.

- I apologize for the long waiting!The entry period for hunter applicants has finally finished! - he announced. - The Exam will now begin!

Small talks started all over the room, I neared Killua a bit more, since I didn't want to get lost.

- A little warning: if you are short on ability or luck, you could end up seriously injured or even dead! - I smiled a bit at the last part. - Those who accept the risks, please follow me. The others, please exit via the elevator. - the man finished.

No one moved a single inch, it was pretty obvious no one was going back. I heard the sound of something hitting on the ground beside me, I turned to Killua and saw him ready to depart with a foot on his skateboard.

- Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in phase 1. - with this, the man turned and began walking in a very weird way. I shook my head and quickly clicked on my shoes front and wheels appeared under them. Me and Killua looked at eachother and nodded before start to move. The pace was slow at first, but quickly started to hurry. I noticed that the group ahead of us started to run, and I was you glad to have my wheels with. I never enjoyed running at all. Not long after everyone started running, the man spoke up again.

- I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the 1st phase examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's second phase - he said calmly.

I then heard a man of the front of the group speak:

- Second phase? What about the first one? - I was glad he asked, since the same question was on my mind.

- It has already started. - small talks started up after this was said, and I could tell everyone was just about as baffled as I was. Satotz turned his head to peek over his shoulder.

- You must follow me to phase 2. This is the exam's 1st phase. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me.- he said.

A small smile made its way to my lips. With my beloved wheels, this 1st phase would be a breeze.

About two hours after the 1st phase started. I wasn't anywhere near tired (obviously), but I felt like this was taking to much time. Dozens of people had already dropped out and I could hear heavy breathing echo throughout the tunnel. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Killua, he was just riding forward with his hands in his pockets. We hadn't exchange too many words or glances, but I decided to stick with him since he seemed **really** familiar. I saw one of the men who was talking with Tompa when me and Killua decided to scare him, the man was in a dark blue business suit. The both of us passed him, and I noticed how much he was sweating. He then called out to us.

- Hey! Wait up, kids! - he yelled, waving a fist in the air. Killua only looked out of the corner of his eyes at the man who continued talking - You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!

- What do you mean? - Killua asked, turning slightly his head.

- Why are you using a skateboard and wheels? That's cheating! - he kept yelling, pointing downwards toward our feet.

- Why? - I asked a little amused, only furthering the man's frustration.

- This is an endurance test! - he yelled at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then another voice spoke.

- No, it isn't, Leorio. - My attention was turned to the boy with dark spiky hair.

- Huh? - Leorio muttered. - Gon, what are you saying?

- The examiner only told us to follow him! - he stated simply. Making Leorio mad.

- Whose side are you on, eh?! - he yelled before pulling back a bit.

Killua skated towards Gon and asked him how old he was. Gon answered straight away, he was twelve just like the both of us.

- Hmm… - Killua looked at Gon for a few seconds before kicking the back of his skateboard, causing it to flip up into the air. He caught it and held it under his arm again.

- I guess I'm going to run too," he said, surprising me a bit.

- Wow! That was so cool! - Gon grinned, running faster to catch up with Killua. They exchanged names, and I just stared at them. Gon then turned around and started running backwards, looking straight at me with a wide smile.

- What about you? - he asked.

- What do you mean? - I asked a little confused.

- Are you going to run too? - I just stared at the boy thinking of an answer.


	4. Running in the tunnel

I stared at the boy for a little longer, when I noticed the way his eyes showed innocence, trust and confidence, he reminded me of a cute puppy. I stared deeper into his eyes, then looked at Killua, then back to the boy, I sighed as I couldn't resist the puppy-like eyes.

- Alright! – I said. – I'll run along with you guys!

I saw both boys smiling as I jumped a little to press my shoes front again (causing the wheels to disappear), I started running between the two of them.

- So, what's you name? – Gon asked happily smiling.

- Amy! – I said simply.

- Nice to meet you Amy, I'm Gon! – his smile was too big for me, I wasn't used to see people smiling, my family almost never did it. But his smile was way to honest, so I couldn't help but smile back.

- Nice to meet you too! – I stated with a little smile on my lips.

We all kept on running, silence was between the three of us. As I ran, I was thinking about how things were going since I escaped from that damned family, I made two new friends, but the exam was waaaay more boring than I had thought. I started thinking about Killua, I was sure I knew him, but I still couldn't remember where from, and I was getting really annoyed because of my stupid lack of memory. And that Gon-boy, he's really interesting, the poison didn't affected him at all and he was so easy-going and always smiling around. I was already getting attached to these two boys!

I was so stuck on my own mind that I even stopped paying attention to the way, and as clumsy as I am, I stumbled on my own feet. I closed my eyes, and I should've fell, vut someone grabbed my arm.

- Are you that stupid to stumble on your own feet? – I heard Killua ask.

- It's not my fault, you know? – I murmured while pouting at his reaction.

I guess my pout was or cute or funny, since both boys started laughing slightly at my face (that made me pout even more at them).

- Are you okay? – Gon asked between breaths, while still giggling lightly at my face.

. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you! – I answered releasing my arm from Killua's grip, since he hadn't let go yet (we both blushed a little at this, and Gon giggled **again**).

- So… - the black-haired boy started. – Let's keep going?

- Yeah, we should! – I agreed with him.

After a while running, we saw a light, I was glad we could finally get out of this cold and dark tunnel (it reminded me too much of my house).

Nee… Killua, Amy, run to the end? – Gon asked with a HUGE grin plastered on his face.

You're on! – I heard Killua answer on my right side. I just nodded in response.

- Ready… GO! – the three of us shouted, and we took off running like crazy.

We passed the other two boys (Gon friends), the older one I think his name is Leorio and the other one I have no idea (yet!). Leorio was shouting at the blondie, when Gon spoke.

See you at the goal Kurapika! – he said at the blondie, now I know his name.

Catch ya later, old man! – Killua just sticked his tongue at Leorio while saying this.

I'M NOT AN OLD MAN, I'M A TEENAGER JUST LIKE YOU GUYS! – Leorio shouted **reaaaaaaally **loud at Killua.

**WHAAAT?**

**EEH?**

**NO WAY!?**

This were our reactions, we were all completely shocked and with **huge** wide eyes and mouths open.

The three of us kept running in the direction of the end of the tunnel.


End file.
